The Shining Silver Hope!
by Iron-Arm-V
Summary: Alice Silver is the mamodo who was given the silver book. Of course she and her partner Derrick Runners thought nothing of it at first. But as they get deeper and deeper into this battle, they begin to realise what the silver book really is. Accpeting OC


A tall boy who stood around 6.5. He had spiky black hair and wore jersey with the number 22 on it as well as. He had green eyes and wore black tennis shoes. His skin was tan, and anyone could tell he was a foreigner. He stood over the stove cooking pancakes with the utmost of care. He had nearly burned the house down one to many times to not be too careful.

This person was Derrick Runner's. To most people he was known as the super popular football captain of Tokyo high. But to his closest friends he was known as the stupid, stubborn, idiotic guy who didn't know when to give in. He didn't argue with it most of the time. They did have a point after all. He suddenly heard the door open and smiled looking over his shoulder. "You awake Alice?" He asked as he flipped a pancake over.

The girl who walked out was around six or seven years old. She wore a sleeveless silver shirt and a white skirt along with white buckled shoes. She had silver hair which flowed down flawlessly and the most notable thing was her big bright Silver eyes. "Yup. I already washed up and brushed my teeth. But my ribbons fell out while I was sleeping. Can you tie them for me?" She asked sitting on the couch.

Derrick who had just finished with his cooking set the plate of pancakes next to the bacon and eggs and sat next to her as she handed him her ribbons. He began to tie her hair into two buns as he smirked thinking back to how he used to do this for his sister. "You know eventually your going to have to learn to do this on your own right?" he asked as she tightened the ribbons carefully so as not to hurt her.

"I know. I'm trying to learn how to do it on my own, but I can't tie them as well as you can. Until then at least I have you to help me." She said smiling towards him as she hopped back up to her feet to go grab breakfast. She made to plates quickly and brought one of them back to Derrick who set his on the table. She quickly joined him as they began their daily routine of breakfast.

This is how it had been for the past few weeks. Peaceful and quite. Derrick enjoyed living like this. It was certainly better then it had been the first week he met her. Crazy battles and chaos ended up coming just a day after he met her. But of course he told her everything was alright. After the first battle the guilt ridden girl couldn't stop herself from crying. She thought it was her fault he got caught up in this.

He assured her everything was fine. He didn't have any qualms about helping her out in the battle so long as she didn't cry like that. He just couldn't bare staring as that tear covered face. It killed him. "Can I come with you to school tomorrow Derrick?" She asked taking in a forkful of eggs.

He played around with his food for a bit and chuckled. "Why do you want to come to school with me so badly. The only thing I do there I actually enjoy is football practice. Other then that it's pretty boring." He said hoping to convince her to want to stay. He didn't want her getting in trouble around school after all.

She took a bite from her pancakes and smiled. She was the only one he knew that liked her pancakes dry. "But I'm sure there had to be a lot more fun stuff at school to do. I just want to come and see what it like. I don't go to school back where I come from. Dad says it's to dangerous so mom home schools me." She said swinging her legs back and forth in her chair.

He rubbed the back of his head thinking on it. "I guess I could ask if you could hang out with the football coach. But I can't promise anything." He said as she smiled happily. As normal as this girl seemed he had to face the fact that she wasn't human. She was a mamodo, someone who came from a completely different world. This didn't mean he didn't plan on looking after her. He was supposedly her partner after all. But things just seemed to different since she arrived.

As she finished her plate she smiled hopped up to her feet and then grabbed both her and Derrick's plate from the table. She made her way over to the sink and then began washing the dishes, and he walked over to her side and grabbed a towel beginning to dry the ones she handed to him. He couldn't believe such a girl was competing to become a queen. It wasn't like she wouldn't make a good one, but she just seemed to innocent to be involved in what she explained.

A battle to become the ruler of the world, it just didn't seem to fit someone of her personality at all. He kept thinking back about how this whole stupid think ended up starting. It started off semi normally, but things seem to spiral directly out of control from there.

* * *

Derrick walked down the street carrying his helmet and gear over his shoulder. Practice had always been tough on him, but then again it was tough on everyone. He simply had to suck it up and keep going. Besides, he didn't have his drivers license yet so he was forced to walk home. He didn't mind though. It kept him fit even when he didn't have practice.

"Your doing it again." Derrick turned his head around. It was his Billy, the second most popular kid in school and the baseball captain. And to top it off, his best friend. "You know there's a big difference between pushing yourself and pushing your limits. You keep running yourself ragged like this and your bodies going to break down on you eventually." He said with a smirk.

The boy before him literally had a half foot over him height wise. He wore orange sunglasses, a white baseball jacket and blue jeans. His hair was spiky and Derrick often joked about how he could stab someone with it. "Ah, I'm fine. I'm always a little soar after practice but I'll be fine by tomorrow." He said returning the smirk.

"How long are you going to keep this cool guy act up. Your pretty much guaranteed a scholar ship just by playing regularly. But you always have to kick it into overdrive. I know you have to have some reason to be killing yourself like this." Billy said as he leaned back against the wall of his house. He lived much closer to the school then Derrick did.

Derrick simply waved and kept on walking to tired to want to stay and hold a conversation with him. He just wanted to lay down and get some sleep. Besides, Billy asked him this question about a hundred times already, and he wasn't about to just throw him a bone today. Suddenly he heard some yelling. He looked over and saw nothing but cars flashing by in the streets.

Apparently some girl had walked out in the middle of the road and was tying her shoe in the middle of the street. Derrick said and was about to yell out to her until he began looking closer. She was tying her shoe, she was stuck. Her foot had gotten caught in the hole at the top of the manhole in the street. He gritted his teeth but expected the cars to all stop. Most of them honked at her angrily and moved around thinking she was tying her shoe.

But one truck ahead didn't seem like it planned on stopping. It must have thought she was playing a joke or something. At first he thought it would slow down and stop, but it didn't. it kept on going and didn't show a single sign of slowing down. "H-hey! That thing is seriously going to hit her!" Billy said in disbelief. He was about to try and warn the truck, but Derrick could tell it was a waste of time.

He dashed out into the street at full speed to grab the girl. He didn't know how he was going to get her out of that manhole, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Suddenly he fell like his body was going to shut down on him. He was too tired from practice to keep this pace up._ "Stupid body! You really want to pick now of all times for this!_" He ignored the pain and kept rushing full speed.

He stopped and slid managing to stop right in front of the girl. Before she could question what he was doing he pulled out a pocket knife and slide it under the lid. He then quickly flipped it up and poked the front of her shoe freeing her. He smirked as he slid the knife back in the pocket hoping the driver would now stop. And of course he was wrong. "Read this!"

Derrick looked back down at the girl who was holding a silver book up to his face. He looked at her questioningly before attempting to scoop her up and go. But he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and ended up falling to his knee. "Crap! Listen to me kid, just run away! I don't think that idiot is planning on stopping! Just go!" He said trying to ward her off.

She shook her head and opened the book handing it too him. She wasn't sure if this was going to work or not, but she refused to just leave this boy after what he had done. He was about to shout at her to run but she shoved the book into his arms. "Read it now!" She demanded. He was surprised at her shouting, but even more surprised when he saw the book glowing in his hands. What was going on here?

He couldn't read any of the gibberish, but he did recognize on line. "Kironu?" He half shouted it mostly because he had no idea what it was. Suddenly he felt the little girl place his arms around his head. He wasn't sure what was going on until he turned his head back and saw her forming a silver ball of energy in her hands. He looked with disbelief as the ball turned into a spiraling blast of silver energy.

It was headed straight for the truck which was now slowing down trying to avoid being hit. Derrick could tell at this rate that truck was going to get blown to smithereens. Suddenly the girl flung her arms down and the blast took a sharp turn upwards. Although the driver seemed to be safe the top of the truck was take right off with the blast. The girl sighed. "That was close. I wouldn't want to get in trouble as soon as I got here. This is bad though. I didn't mean to…" She fell over seeming to pass out as Derrick caught her.

He wasn't in much better condition though, and his arms throbbed when he lifted her. "I can't believe you got away with doing something that stupid. And what was with the light show you pulled off there?" He asked.

Derrick was about to respond when suddenly he heard the door open to the truck open. It seemed that the truck driver wasn't very amused having the top have of his vehicle blasted away. "You stupid kids! Do you have any idea what kind of freaking trouble I'd get into if you idiots got into an accident-" Billy punched the man angrily knocking him straight out. Derrick smirk. He was going to do it himself but his friend seemed to know he was to tired.

"First of all you were speeding! You got caught on camera too! Second of all you saw that girl and my friend out there and didn't even try to stop until the last second! We could take this to court and sue you, or you could apologize and walk away now." Billy advised smirking down at the man as he tipped his glasses up.

The driver rubbed his chin and scowled before beginning to walk off. "F-forget it! Just don't get in the way anymore." He said heading back to the truck. He quickly got in and drove off trying to avoid anymore attention.

"C'mon my parents aren't home. You can sleep at my apartmeny while I find out about this girls parents." Billy said as he helped his friend up. The girl didn't say a word but followed them without question. After they had entered Billy's home they made sure to tend to the girl, first. She had nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious enough to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Derrick however was a little more rattled then Billy expected. He knew he was pushing his body to his absolute limit, but this was just too much. He had never seen his body break down like that on him before. "I'm calling Rita." He said reaching for the phone only to have his hands swatted away by Derrick. "What?" He asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"She's going to kill me if she finds me like this. Last time she looked like she was really going to rip my head off." He said worriedly. Rita was more or less his big sister. The women had been friends with his parents even before he came to Japan, and she promised to look after him while he was here. She could tolerate his need to push himself, but when he overdid it like she this she was more then willing to tear into him.

"I'm calling anyway." Billy said as he began dialing in the number. Derrick would have gotten up and tackled him if his body wasn't so sore. So he did the next best thing. Billy felt something strike him in the back of the head and looked over to find a tennis ball on the floor. "So your too sore to go home but you can chuck tennis balls at my head? I'm definitely calling Rita."

"You backstabbing traitor!" Derrick yelled. He then looked over and saw the girl from earlier grabbing her book and beginning to head out of the door. "H-hey! Wait a second kid! Stay here for a bit until we find your parents kid! It won't take that long, what are you in such a rush for?" He asked as the girl turned towards him.

"I really appreciate you helping. I can't thank you enough for saving me, but if I stay any longer then I'll only end up causing you and your friend trouble. Please just forget about helping me, I'll be fine." She said opening the door. Right as she was about to leave out she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Derrick who seemed to be able to at least walk now.

He smiled at her and closed the door. "I know what it's like to not want to burden people, but everyone needs helps sometimes. Just stay until we find your parents. At the very least get something on your stomach." He said patting her on the head as Billy scowled. He wasn't going to argue with him, but inviting someone else to eat in a home that's not yours was a little rude in his opinion.

The silver haired girl looked at him for a second before letting out a sigh. She was about to argue that she couldn't afford to stay here, but suddenly her stomach began growling loudly. She blushed heavily and looked down. "M-maybe just a small bite." She mumbled holding her stomach.

After a ordering some Chinese food they sat down and tried to get some information out of the toddler, but she didn't seem to be talking. The only thing she gave them was her name, which was Alice Silvers. She refused to tell them anything else however. Things were pretty cut and dry from there. They called the police, but they had no information on Alice whatsoever.

"May a use your bathroom?" She asked politely.

"Down the hall to the left." Billy said pointing.

She nodded and then ran down the hall and into the bathroom. As she did Derrick looked over at the backpack she was carrying. He pulled it over towards him and then opened it up hoping to find some information on her. "Dude, your digging through a seven year olds pack back. Uber weird." Billy said shaking his head.

"I'm just trying to find something that will tell us who she is or where she came from. For all we know she could have ran away from home and could be lying from us." He said as she reached over towards a Silver book near the bottom of the back.

Right as he pulled the book out Alice came out of the bathroom and managed to catch him. "No! Put that down right now!" She yelled running towards him. As he opened the book it began glowing brightly. She tried to stop him but he ended up reading out the first line he could make out.

"Kironu."

* * *

"Where's my plate?" Billy asked as she made his way to the table. It had been two weeks since the first spell had blown up Billy's apartment. And as such he demanded to be allowed to stay at Derrick's place. He would have said no, but he felt obliged since he was technically the reason he was out of a home. "Eggs and bacon huh? I'm starving. I wonder why you only made two plates Vincent, where's yours?" He asked snatching his plate away from him.

Derrick glared at him but got up to make a new one. He always forgot Billy was here but the teen usually just got a bowl of serial. Alice chuckled as Billy began digging into his breakfast. "Your so lucky." Derrick mumbled as he pulled out a box of frosted flakes.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'I destroyed Billy's apartment'? Cause that's sure what it sounded like to me." Billy said glaring at him.

"Sorry about that Billy. I should have warned him about the book, so don't be too mad at him." Alice said trying to calm the two.

"I don't blame you Alice. I blame the almighty man of justice over here!" He yelled.

"Whose house are you staying in again? Mine? I thought so!" Derrick shouted back.

Things had pretty much gone on like this. Although Derrick couldn't say he hated things like this. It was honestly kind of fun like this. He knew once thing though. From what Alice described she need help, and he wasn't just going to leave her out in the cold like that. Whatever came their way he'd help her get through it. After all, how bad could it be?

* * *

**A/N: Writers block over took me. I mean I spent like twenty minutes alone just coming up with the name of the new story. I hope everyone liked Alice's costume change! You don't have to change it in your stories if you don't want to, but i just felt like it. I had thought about adding an OC in, but I just couldn't seem to find a way to incorporate it into the first chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it... I'm a bit nervous about being out of the game for a while, but don't hold back on me. I'll take any criticism with a high held head!**


End file.
